First
by Toeba Saki
Summary: ON HOLD! SEQUEL TO SECOND! Kimi and Seto have divorced. We all know how Kimi feels about her exhusband, but how does Seto take the separation? A glimpse into the mind and heart of the once cold CEO. Mentions of SxJ


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, however, I own Kimi Ankerya, my OC.

_**First to ask**_

Kimi wants to move out. I never thought she'd want to do that. Clearly, she's afraid of staying next to me, what I understand completely, but it still unsettles me. I know she needs her own life, but what am I to do now? Ever since we divorced, I hear gossips in the office, and I had to give a raise to twenty people already, to keep their mouths shut. Apparently, I'm not hiding my relationship with Katsuya well enough. Obviously, I'm frustrated. And to top it all off, I'm going to lose a person whom I've trusted for so long.

I wonder what she's doing right now. It must be hard for her too, leaving a life that she grew accustomed to behind so suddenly. I never understood why she was so gloomy. I noticed that there was something bothering her, but even when I questioned if she wanted to tell me something, she smiled and shook her head. Now I know why. She didn't want me to be concerned about her. Yes, me, the great Seto Kaiba, worrying about someone other than my brother or my company. After all these years with her by my side, I grew so close to her that I started to care about her, much like a brother would for his little sister.

Right now, I am not concerned about her physical state, but her mental and emotional suffers. I know Kimi is a strong woman, with a matching powerful personality, but she has her weaknesses. And those are weaknesses that can really hurt, once aimed directly at them. Although unintentionally, but I still managed to hit the spots.

Her big heart, and strong affections are her greatest weaknesses. She's a person who gives easily, even though the world is full of others, who just wait for this kind of naïve people. I managed to be one of them, when I asked her to be my wife. I took what she offered to me with all honesty, and betrayed it. It sounds horrible, but I couldn't do anything, I never knew she thought of me as something else than a brother or a friend. She always hid her feelings from me, cradling them in her heart, silencing her own selfish wishes for my sake. I've never met such a kind person, who'd do that for me. Throwing everything aside for my wants. Not Mokuba, not even Jou were like this. In each of their sacrifices, there still lingered the thought "but I will get it sooner or later". Kimi could never count on this, yet she gave up her own life, her own individuality for me. Anyone who knows a greater sacrifice, inform me.

Needless to say, I was confused and angry, when I discovered the fact that she loves me. I didn't understand; if she loved me, she would've tried to seduce me! I had to realise that not every people are like that. There are few who would let their object of desire go, but they still exist. Kimi's one of those people.

I don't know how she'll manage on her own again. While we lived together, she always asked me if she wanted to decide something. I was always the first she asked, but now, that is going to change. We will drift apart, I will slowly lose her trust, with that, she'll lose mine, and after that we won't even recognize each other anymore. It will be hard accepting, but that is also a part of letting her go completely. I do not want to keep her behind in any way.

I may have seemed sentimental just now, but I am not going to deny the fact that she's close to me. She was my wife for five years, and she earned my respect as well as my trust. Anyone faces off against her, faces off against me as well.

My phone's ringing. I wonder who is it.

"Yes, Kaiba speaking." I say.

"Hi, Seto! Are you free for a minute?" I blink twice before registering that I am needed. It is Kimi, and she is as cheerful as ever.

"Sure, go on."

"You see, I saw this advertisement on a site. I found a pretty flat in the city centre. I need your opinion about it. I sent you the link in an e-mail." She explains.

"I'll look into it. I'll call you back when I'm done." I answer.

Indeed, the e-mail has just arrived, with the link attached. I browse through the page, considering what she'd need then I dial her cell phone number. She picks up immediately, and greets me.

"I think it's a nice building, in a relatively safe district of the city. The price is good, and it seems quite comfortable. You should buy this one." I reason.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll buy it then. See you later, Seto! Bye." She says, and I can hear her smile through the phone.

"See you." I mutter and put the receiver down.

I stare at the e-mail for a while, before smirking. I've just realised that nothing will change between us after she leaves. Because even though we've divorced, if she wants to decide something, I'm still the first to ask.

**THE END**

**A/N: **The first chapter of _First_, the sequel to _Second_! I hope you'll like this as well!** Give me reviews please!**


End file.
